<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Changed Man by Dean_Centric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256961">A Changed Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Centric/pseuds/Dean_Centric'>Dean_Centric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kinda I don't know), Bi Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bro why is tagging so hard, F/M, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter John Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Werewolf Castiel (Supernatural), Werewolf Dean Winchester, character turned werewolf, minor homophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Centric/pseuds/Dean_Centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is turned by a woman he was hunting with. Unable to accept what he's become leaves John and goes MIA. Dean continues hunting on his own and eventually meets Cas, a wolf blood just like him, and they begin hunting together. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Dean, John and Sam have been looking for him. They both end up in the same town on the same case. What will happen once their paths finally cross? (This bitch is going through a major rewrite. I hate it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Changed Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey look, I know 'From Skin to Feathers' may still be unfinished but listen. this prompt wormed its way into my brain and refused to leave so I started the fic. Finishing 'From Skin to Feathers' is still my number one creative priority, I just put this out here so y'all know I am not dead. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was thrown against the wall. He had the air knocked out of him and hit the ground with a thud. He quickly stumbled to his feet and snatched up his gun. The singular werewolf he was hunting turned out to be a whole pack of werewolves. And a large one at that. Another wolf lunged at him, but Jackie tackled it down from the side. He hastily cocked his gun and shot another upcoming wolf. As the wolf dropped to his knees and hit the floor, Dean heard Jackie stab the wolf she had tackled. Jackie looked up at him and smiled. She had a little blood spattered on her left cheek. Dean cupped her face and with his hand and wiped the blood away with his thumb. She leaned into the touch and giggled.</p><p>“Seven pure-bloods in one pack? I mean what the frick? Was it like some elite pure-blood only pack?” Jackie said sort of exasperated. Dean chuckled in response.</p><p>“I don’t know, maybe? The full moon is in two days, we could come back then and find out.” Her expression changed for a moment at the mention of the full moon, but Dean didn’t take notice. </p><p>“Uh, no. Let’s just come back tomorrow and see if anyone has come around.” She said, shaking herself from her thoughts.</p><p>“Okay, but-“</p><p>“Just trust me on this. I’ve been working the pack for a while.” She was right. That’s how Dean met her. He went to a bar to question the locals, and she started questioning him. They started to hit it off right away. Dean wasn’t expecting much of a relationship (since they were both hunters.), and she seemed to understand that as well. They started working on the case together. Dean honestly was considering working with her again now that Sam was off at Stanford and he was, for the most part, on his own now. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>They had just finished up showering and burning the bodies. Back at the motel, Dean was hanging out in Jackie’s room having a beer. It was about an hour past sunset when Jackie threw a leg over his lap, straddling him. Dean set his beer on the table and Jackie leaned down to nip at his earlobe. </p><p>“Ya know, the adrenaline from the hunt still hasn’t exactly worn off yet. You wanna help me out with that?” She whispered into his ear sucking and nipping at the surrounding skin. He took her chin in his thumb and forefinger and pulled her back so he could look at her face. He looked her in the eyes, at her lust blown pupils, and kissed back. He hooked his hands under her ass and carried her to the bed. </p><p>  They had made their way to the end of the head of the bed. Jackie was just in her bra and panties and Dean was shirtless in his jeans. At this point, they were heavily making out. She growled in excitement, and Dean kissed back harder. She clawed at his back and ran his hands up and down her back. She started making her way down Dean’s neck and chest, he patiently kept his hands on her waist. She was at the last rib on the right side of his rib cage, she sucked in a breath against his skin and bit down. </p><p>“Ah-!” Dean cried out in surprise, shoving her off. He put his hand over the now gushing wound and watched the blood begin to seep through his fingers. Now he had been with girls who playfully bit him, but this was a whole new level of weird. “What the hell?” He said. He looked up to see Jackie sitting across from him wide-eyed and dumbstruck. The next thing he immediately noticed was her mouth, or more specifically her teeth. They were the sharp jagged teeth that a werewolf would normally bear. She sat there looking panicked with blood, his blood, smeared around her mouth. She was the first to speak.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. I never meant-.” </p><p>“What the hell?” Dean cut her off. His words were quick and harsh.</p><p>“Dean, I-“ She started just to have Dean cut her off again. </p><p>“You were turned?” Dean ground out angrily. </p><p>“Dean, please I-“ </p><p>“No! You were turned, tried to sleep with me, and now you’ve bitten me!” Dean yelled. </p><p>“Dean, you're not listening to me.”  </p><p>“Why the hell should I listen to you?” </p><p>“Dean.” She said softly. She was shaking slightly as well. At this point, her teeth had shifted back to look human again. “I- I’m not a werewolf.” </p><p>“Like hell your not.” Dean spat at her. Getting up to create as much room as possible between them.</p><p>“Dean, I’m not human but I’m not a monster either.” She said solemnly.</p><p>“I’m sorry would like to repeat that? I just want to make sure you hear what you just said.” Dean said coldly.</p><p>“Dean, listen to what I’m saying because this applies to you too now.” Dean steeled himself at her words. He tightened his grip on his wound, his bite wound. The wound that was going to leave a deep scar. A scar that would show every hunter what he was now. An identifying mark that said ‘Not human’. “Dean?” Jackie asked in a small from behind him. Forcing him to turn around and met her soft empathetic eyes. “Dean, you- we are not monsters.” </p><p>“Yeah, how?” She sighed and rolled her eyes at him. </p><p>“Your not a werewolf, Dean, you don’t need to feed off hearts to survive.” She said cautiously. </p><p>“How is that possible?”</p><p>“As I’ve said before. Not a werewolf a wolf-blood.”</p><p>“Wolf-blood?” Dean asked.</p><p>“Yes, we’re like werewolves but we don’t need to feed off of people to survive. Animals do fine and we can satisfy ourselves with the whole animal rather than just their heart. There is still a sense of bloodlust, but it’s just for meat, not people. I and several others I know have lived our entire lives without hurting or wanting to hurt anyone” She said waiting for Dean to process it. </p><p>After a few seconds of contemplative silence, Dean finally spoke again “You said we can control it right? So like a pure-blood almost?”</p><p>“Well, you will be conscious the entire time. And you will be in control of yourself.”</p><p>“But?” </p><p>“But wolf-bloods are full shift, and the full moon will force a shift no matter what.” She said carefully. Barely looking at Dean.</p><p>“What do you mean full shift?” Dean asked. She chewed her bottom lip before she continued explaining. </p><p>“You how the werewolves we hunt shift? With the eyes, claws, and teeth?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said hesitantly. </p><p>“Well, full shift meaning, uh, full-body shift.” She said almost sheepishly. Dean covered his face and sat on the bed. </p><p>“Holy shit.” Dean breathed out quietly. He felt like he was gonna pass out, or vomit, maybe both. </p><p>“Dean,” Jackie said rushing to his side. “Dean calm down.” </p><p>“Calm down?” Dean yelled, getting up, wincing slightly at his wound; his soon to be mark. “You fucking turned me! And you want me to calm down? I’m a fucking monster!” Dean was yelling. The sharp moments irritated his wound and blood was flowing freely through his fingers again. </p><p>“Dean, being a wolf-blood was easier to control. It’s very rare for someone to have full control.”</p><p>“You still bit me. You’re telling me you have full control over yourself and you made the choice to bite me!” </p><p>“Dean.” She started, sounding almost hysterical. “I have been unmated for a long time. I’m a hunter I may never find a mate, but instinctively I want a mate. Instinct took over and I could barely fight it.” </p><p>Mated? What the hell was she talking about. Some werewolf forced marriage bullshit?</p><p>“So you thought you could just mate me because I was a hunter and live happily ever after? What the fuck do you mean by mating? Did you turn me for the sole purpose of using me to have kids?” said he was beyond furious. </p><p>“No, Dean, wolves are social creatures, they exist in packs, and like them, we long for the same kind of companionship. We don’t form packs because it raises too much suspicion, but settle with a ‘mate’ to spend our lives with; we provide each other with the companionship we need.” </p><p>“So ‘mating’ is just a fucking wolf-marriage?” He asked. She softly giggled at his response.</p><p>“Yes, I guess you could say it’s like a wolf marriage.” She replied with a soft smile. </p><p>Now Dean was pissed; he so felt violated. She turned him, stripped him of his humanity, just to make him her boy-toy.</p><p>“So you just decided to mate me?” He asked darkly, seething with anger.</p><p>“What? No, I may have turned you but we aren’t mated.” She said</p><p>Dean exhaled through his nostrils, gripping his wound. He was grateful he wasn’t mated to her but was he still bitten. “Okay, that’s my cue to get the fuck out of here then.” He said, grabbing his bag a slinging it over his shoulder.</p><p> “What?” Jacklyn said surprised. “Dean, don’t go, please.” She said making her way towards him. </p><p>“No, I’m leaving.” He grabbing his forgotten shirt off the floor,  pressing it against his sluggishly bleeding wound.<br/>
“Dean stop, please you can’t leave me!” She cried, rushing to him and grabbing him by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Jacklyn, get off me!” He said struggling to shake her off and get out the door </p><p>“Dean! Dean, please! I can help you!” </p><p>“Oh sweetheart, I think you’ve done enough here.” He was able to remove her from him and get out the door.</p><p>“Dean, please. I don’t want to go unmated for the rest of my life.” This stopped Dean right in his tracks.</p><p>“So you did turn me on purpose,” He said coldly. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I just-.  Hunting is so lonely. I didn’t want to be alone anymore.” She sobbed.</p><p>“You turned me on purpose.” He repeated. </p><p>“Dean please just stay and we can get over this together.”</p><p>“No, the hell I won’t!” He yelled.</p><p>“Dean-” she whimpered before being cut off.</p><p>“No, because you turned me into a monster, just like you,” He said before he slammed the door and left. He checked his watch. He had just over an hour before sunset. He got in the car and tightened his hands on the wheel. What the hell was he going to do. In 75 minutes he was gonna be a wolf. A fucking wolf. He had no idea if he was still gonna be him, at least completely him. He pulled a map out of the glove box and hastily scanned it. </p><p>There! There was a wooded area just a half-hour away. He backed out of the motel parking lot and floored it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>